


I Don't Want the Sun to Burn Without You

by spaceprincessem



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Political Jon Snow, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: “Did you bend the knee to save the North or because you love her?”Sansa had a question and Jon, well, Jon didn't have an answer.





	I Don't Want the Sun to Burn Without You

“Did you bend the knee to save the North or because you love her?”

Jon was caught off guard as he looked up at Sansa, the question hanging between them, thick and blazing with tension. This seemed to be their relationship, a constant push and pull, always building and never breaking. But this time, he felt her crack, her strong resolve and icy stature melt, as her eyes told him everything he needed. The same eyes that had watched him say he would fight Ramsey with so few men and announce he was leaving Winterfell to meet the Dragon Queen. The same eyes that watched him leave on horseback with a small wave of his hand. 

“Sansa…”Her name fell from his lips like a whisper. 

Sansa dared not move nor turn her gaze away from the King in the North, or whatever he was now. Just Jon? Always Jon, but not always her Jon. It was the way he had moved around Daenerys and the way the Dragon Queen looked at him that told Sansa he had given up more than his crown. 

“Do you love her?” Sansa asked again as she took a step towards Jon. She had to know now because there was still a chance to survive. A chance to move on from all of this once the war was over, but she needed to know.

Jon remained frozen, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face. She said she had faith in him, in what he was doing, but how could she not have faith in what he felt about her, faith in them? “Sansa, you already know that answer.” He responded softly as he hesitantly reached out for her, his fingers lingering in the space between them. 

“I want to hear you say it, Jon Snow.” Sansa growled through her teeth, like a she-wolf. “Do you love her?”

Jon could feel his own anger and frustration rising as his fingers balled into a fist, his eyes blazing like the fire of the dragon he had rode only moments ago. “You know I did what I had to for the North, for Bran, for Arya,” his voice rose, but Sansa did not back down, “for you!”

“You gave her the North!” Sansa seethed in return and Jon marveled at her ferocious beauty, the Queen in the North. “You gave her our home that we took back together!”

“We need her to defeat the Night King!” Jon argued. The same words he kept telling everyone. They needed to defeat the Night King or they would lose everything. Jon would lose everything that matter to him. “None of this will matter if we’re all dead.” 

“And if we win?” Sansa snarled and somehow she was closer to him and he could feel the heat radiating off of her body and he knew no dragon fire could burn him like she could. “Will you conquer the rest of Westeros on the back of her dragon and celebrate your victories in her queenly bed?” The words stung Sansa as she said them. The thought of Jon and the Dragon Queen being together, being intimate, made bile rise in her throat, but she pushed it down. She would not break for Jon Snow. She would not break for any man anymore.

Jon felt himself flinch at the harshness in her voice and the venom in her words. He was trying so hard to protect her and his family, keep them safe from the White Walkers, the Army of the Dead, from Cersei Lannister, and even from the Dragon Queen. Why couldn’t she see that? “The North is my home. I will not abandon the North.” I will not abandon you. Not again. 

“And what if your queen demands it?” Sansa asked her voice was stiff and she could feel the sobs rising in her chest. He still hadn’t answered her. 

Jon shook his head and turned away from her. This is not what he wanted. He didn’t come looking for a fight. He just wanted to spend time with her before their fate approached. He had missed spending time together in her solar. He wished he could go back and live in that moment forever. “We have to survive the dead first. That’s all that matters now.” He said, his voice low and angry. 

“Just tell me if you love her!” Sansa demanded and this time her voice broke. Jon swiftly turned to look back at her and he could see a single tear escape down her cheek and he felt his heart breaking. 

“How can I, when I love you!” Jon yelled back.

There was a moment of tense silence as Sansa breathed in his words and Jon felt the shockwaves roll off of him, realizing what he had just said. Sansa shook her head, finally looking away from him.

“Of course you love me, I’m family.” Sansa said, but her words were hesitant and he could see that she was shaking, trying to convince herself against the truth Jon had just spilled. 

Jon moved, grabbing onto her. He was tired of pretending and hiding. Even if it was just for this moment, alone, in her room, he wanted to be himself, fully. His hands held on to her arms and her eyes searched his face for a lie that wasn’t there. “Sansa,” he said and this time his voice was full of longing and love, Sansa shivered at her name, “I don’t love Daenerys. I love you.”

Sansa felt the world close around them as Jon held her in her arms. Maybe it was wrong, to love you half brother, but nothing felt more right than being there with Jon, in that moment. Loving him like she wanted to. “Then prove it.” She whispered.

Jon felt a shiver run through his spine as she pulled him towards her, their lips connecting in hunger and sweet desperation. They were wolves, wild and free, as their hands wrapped around each other, pulling each other closer, begging for more. Everything that had built up between them came crashing down as Sansa clawed at Jon’s armor, while his fingers undid the lace of her dress. They were at war and likely to die, but they had this one true and passionate moment just for each other. Jon easily picked Sansa up, their bare skin hot and soft against each other and nothing felt more right than their closeness or the feel of their lips against each other. 

He laid Sansa on the table, over maps, battle plans, scrolls, and other things that weren’t important anymore. He only had a moment to marvel at her beauty in the firelight before she pulled him closer to kiss him again. Her skin was so soft, so delicate beneath his rough hands, but he knew she was strong, a queen of wolves. She bit down on his lip and he moaned into her, his fingers running up her thighs. She shuddered against him and Jon couldn’t stand it a moment longer before he slipped inside of her. She gasped slightly, digging her nails into his skin. He looked at her, making sure she was okay, that this was okay. She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her slowly, thrusting gently at first, trailing kisses across her neck. His thrust became quicker and he felt her moving in rhythm. Her moans only made him harder and he felt a fire roaring inside of him.

“Jon.” Sansa gasped in pleasure and suddenly Jon knew they needed to be closer. Sansa moved, like she had read his mind, sitting up and he grabbed her, hoisting her up on his hips, still moving inside of her. Sansa’s arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers digging into his dark curly hair. He was close, so close, but he didn’t want this moment to end. Sansa’s lips moved over his ear as she whispered, “I love you.”

That sent Jon over the edge and he finished as his lips found her swollen ones. They sat on one of her big chairs, Sansa laying against his chest, his fur coat she had made him draped over both of them. He kissed the top of her head, still slightly stunned at what they had done, what they had admitted to each other. 

“What are we going to do?” Sansa asked after a moment.

Jon laughed. Sansa was always the practical one, but he knew she was right. This had only complicated matters more and they still had a war to fight and enemies on all sides. Everything suddenly seemed impossible and he knew when he left his room that he and Sansa could not appear as anything more than what they were, but they were Starks. And Starks endured. 

“We survive.” He finally said. Sansa looked up at him and he could see that wildness that was part wolf, part woman, shining back at him. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello Jonsa fam! I haven't stopped thinking about this scene since the episode aired (I've literally watched the episode three times). Jon and Sansa have so much damn chemistry it's not even funny. So, of course, I had to write my own take on what really happened after the cameras cut away. Can't wait to see what happens in episode two! Also, this turned out to be way more smuttier than I had intended, but it happens haha. Hope you enjoyed reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
